versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Galeem
Galeem 'is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's World of Light. A seraphic being of supreme might, Galeem desires nothing but the total control of light across the universe. Background Not much is known about the origins of the mysterious Galeem. All that is revealed is that it has been locked in battle with its counterpart Dharkon for generations, and that one day it decided to erase the Smashers from its perfect world, subjugating the powerful Master Hand to do so. It was eventually stopped and destroyed, ending its threat once and for all. Stats '''Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Created a light equivalent to this amount of energy when it first turned the Smashers into Spirits, seeing as the light engulfed the entire universe in a short time) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(Galeem's light tendrils moved at these speeds. Kept up with the Smashers, including Sheik, who tagged Fox's Arwing in the Subspace Emissary) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Took multiple hits from the Smashers) '''Hax: Forcefield Creation, Morality Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Life Manipulation, Possession, Body Control, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Battlefield Removal, '''Resistance to '''Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Summoning, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation Intelligence: Unknown '(Seemingly has very little showings in terms of sentient, higher thought) '''Stamina: High '(Was able to fight with Dharkon right after being defeated by the Smashers the first time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Forcefield Creation: '''Until Giga Bowser, Rathalos, and Galleom were defeated, Galeem was surrounded by an impenetrable barrier. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Manipulated the emotions of the spirits of the Smashers and Master Hand to fight for him. * '''Soul Manipulation/Possession: '''Able to control the souls of the Smashers and place them inside new created bodies. * '''Power Mimicry/Creation: '''Able to create False Smashers that mimic the powers of the Smashers to a T. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Several of Galeem's attacks, such as the False Smashers and Tri-Eye Attack, end in explosions * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Able to make fireballs. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Many of Galeem's attacks are light-based. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''Capable of creating black holes, which are where his Rays of Light originate from. * '''Body Control: '''Galeem can deconstruct his body into just his orb and wings, which can attack autonomously. * '''Life Manipulation/Energy Absorption: '''Capable of deconstructing his Master Hand army to draw energy from them. * '''Resistance to Attack Reflection: '''Rays of Light ignored the reflective properties of Zelda, Mewtwo, and Palutena's shields. * '''Battlefield Removal/Summoning: '''Able to create fireballs that send anyone who touches them to another realm, where they're forced to fight either Galleom, Rathalos, or Giga Bowser. * '''Duplication: '''Tri-Eye Attack duplicates Galeem's orb into three. * '''Flight * Teleportation Techniques * Rays of Light: 'Galeem uses these to eliminate those who oppose him, although it requires massive amounts of energy absorbed from the Master Hands. However, those who are hit by them have very little chance of surviving. * '''Mirror Image: '''Galeem is capable of copying the powers of the Smashers and putting them into puppet bodies to fight for him, although they explode after some time. * '''Heat Seeker: '''Galeem fires a single explosive orb which homes in on targets and detonates if it stays in contact for too long, giving off continuous damage before ending with one final blast that launches targets away. * '''Laser Net: '''Galeem forms a set of lasers crisscrossing all over the battlefield, which then solidify and damage anyone touching them. Can be avoided by standing between them, as they disappear after a second. When Galeem is damaged enough, he forms two of these, and the lasers are much closer together, making them harder to avoid. * '''Tri-Eye Attack: '''Galeem splits his core into 3, which all circle around and shoot fireballs. * '''Drill Pierce: '''Galeem separates his wings from his body as they arrange themselves in a pattern before slamming onto the ground, starting with three wings and then going to 6 in his final form. * '''Optic Orb: '''Galeem releases an orb of electricity which travels to the center of the arena, splits into 4 (or 6), and then those orbs home in on targets. * '''Lens Flare: '''Galeem generates a series of eyeballs which release waves with a church bell sound effect, that are extremely dangerous and can potentially combo into a kill against Galeem's opponent if they are not dodged correctly. * '''Photonic Waves: '''After transitioning into his second phase, Galeem disappears and releases golden waves that continuously damage the opponent as long as they stand in them. * '''Cross Bomb: '''Galeem generates a series of bombs that explode in an X-shaped pattern after some time, but they can be destroyed with one attack. * '''Piercing Beam: '''Galeem turns into a giant pin that sticks into the opponent for massive damage. Equipment / Summons * '''False Smashers: '''Galeem is able to create clones made of light for all of the fighters in Smash Bros., which possess all of the moves of the characters in question and self destruct after some time, dealing heavy damage. * 'Rathalos: 'A giant dragon from the Monster Hunter series, capable of blasting fire, spitting poison, or swiping at the opponent with its claws. * 'Galleom: Returning from Subspace Emissary, Galleom is a giant armored tank-robot, capable of firing missiles, spinning like a tornado, transforming into a tank and ramming into enemies, or simply falling over to deal damage. * Giga Bowser: 'An evolved form of the original Bowser. Comes with many of the original Bowser's moves, such as Bowser Bomb, Whirling Fortress, and KO Punch, just enhanced by darkness, fire, and ice. And of course, his fire breath is much more powerful. * 'Master Hand: ''' Galeem controls an army of false Master Hands along with a possessed version of the true Master Hand, which can perform all the same moves as the original Master Hand. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Should scale to Tabuu, who maintained the stability of the Subspace dimension. * Far superior to Master Hand, who could lift and shake the Final Destination arena. * Superior to Galleom, who crashed through the floor of some ancient ruins with a stomp. Speed/Reactions * His attacks are actual rays of light, moving at lightspeed. * Can keep up with Dharkon, who moves at the speed of dark. Durability/Endurance * Can take skewerings from Dharkon and keep fighting. Skill/Intelligence * Overpowered Master Hand with ease. Powerscaling Galeem has the best direct feat in the verse, and is likely one of its most powerful characters along with his counterpart Dharkon. However, all the Smashers have been shown to be able to defeat it, so they should all scale to Galeem's feat. Weaknesses * If attacked too many times, Galeem will be stunned and vulnerable. * Lack of concrete battle showings. * His grudge against Dharkon will lead him to attack Dharkon instead of the enemy on occasion. * His core weak spot is exposed at all times. Sources JJSliderman's Galeem research on Deviantart Cin Nekroz-Of-Mokey Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Universe Level Category:Villains Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Video Game Bosses